international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Puck Wineman
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Poakki "Puck" Ræv Unøss Wineman Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Burbank, California Birth date: Character date of birth ''' January 15th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Muggle-born Species: Character species Human/Wizard Mother: Name, Harley Wineman Father: Name, Unknown (Sǽwine Clayton) Siblings: Chelsea Wineman Other important figures: Ethelburga Már and Grandmother Haegvin Quirinus - Grandfather History: Harley Wineman was a cave girl, she loved to explore with or without accompaniment. She was hypnotized as a child, her parents believed the girl to be far too fearful, her diagnosed schizophrenia doing nothing to help the situation. She conditioned to believe that she could do anything, but her specialty was darkness. When all was lost, she was centered. Fear was a state of mind she had the option of slipping on or off like a light switch. Harley lived happily this way, she received full custody of her teenage daughter, Chelsea. They were the best friends, and then one day Harley went exploring without Chelsea or a group and she found herself trapped. Harley has Schizophrenia, she is also a mild insomniac, and suffered from sleep deprivation. :She began to hallucinate while she was trapped in the cave at this time the hypnotic trance she had lived with for years served her well once more. To the point of passing out from hysteria, at the perfect time a man came along. Tiberius, he said his name was. He loosened Harley from the 'jutting rocks' entangling her, and lead her through the rest of the cave. During a heated discussion about children Harley kissed Tiberius. There in that dark cave something magical happened. Harley fell in love, conceived a child, she also had her heartbroken. Nine months after more, and more hypnosis for hysteria over being trapped and rescued in the cave (losing Tiberius), her pregnancy, and depression for the same reasons. Harley brought into the world Puck. He was a beautiful little baby boy. He had his mothers eyes which she prayed for but he was scatty like her too, which she did not like much. Puck, Harley and Chelsea, when she was allowed visits with her mother, were a fairly unstable family. Chelsea had spent the latter end of her important teen years with Harley's parents, Ethelburga and Haegvin Wineman, needless to say she did not need a mother anymore. Puck as difficult a child as he was seemed to make everything better, he was something like the glue. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Creative, dynamic, lucky Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Ill-behaved, erratic, self-satisfied Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Puck is a little awkward, he is a nice guy, he is friendly and impartial. He can also be annoyingly spontaneous, and instantaneously humorous. He can also be very insensitive but creepily sympathetic. He is wild, free, and lives every moment to the fullest. Puck loves people, he loves conversation and he loves the feeling of belonging, he also loves reckless and danger, it gives him a better grasp on life and death. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Puck has fair skin, dark brown hair and bright blue grey eyes. He is rather gorgeous but has absolutely no idea. He is too concerned with everything that he is internalizing to focused on his external appearance. His hair is naturally styled in his sleep, and his clothes are forever wrinkled and or loose fitting. He pays no attention any notion of style be he does what best suits him and his feeling at any given moment. He will wear a kilt, skirt or skort, a bra, dress hair clip, headband or lipstick if he feels like it. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult (non IAM graduate) 10th year Elsie Tonks (talk) Timestamp : 01:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Time and date 1:47, October 5, 2013